A Saga Nagoya
by Yuri Sawamura
Summary: O tempo passa, as coisas mudam...e não seria diferente no dojo Kamiya. Novos sonhos, nova vida... porém, uma nova aventura aguarda os nossos amigos, e poderá mudar para sempre a vida de cada um deles...


Oi...sou Yuri Sawamura. Tudo bom? Espero que sim....bem, já sou fanficólatra(!?!?) faz um tempo(3 anos), mas nunca escrevi um fic. Essa é a minha primeira(na verdade a 3ª tentativa, mas 1ª postagem). Espero que gostem, apesar de eu achar que não tenho dom pra isso...acho que escrevo as coisas com pouca emoção(tadinha de mim...rs...).Bom, mas vou fazer o possível, sim? Por favor, me deixem reviews...preciso saber se desisto logo de escrever(rs) ou se posso melhorar...ou então, me mandem um e-mail: 

Bom, cheeeeeega de falar, vamos à história.

Obs: Rapidinho....rs...não sei exatamente como acabou a história de RK no mangá(sei /-...na verdade tô tentando comprar toda a coleção de uma vez, mas a $$$$ tá curta....).Mas mesmo assim, vou partir do fim do mangá misturado com o anime, ok? E se tiver passagens que já aconteceram, e eu fizer delas como atuais, perdoem essa minha insana cabecinha...

----E...Ah...Deixa eu esclarecer mais algumas coisinhas:

1º Não conheço regras da língua japonesa, por isso não usar por palavras como Domo ou Chan e etc.

2º As palavras em japonês que eu souber(ou achar que sei...rs) vou por, mas se tiver errado ou alguém quiser ajudar a enriquecer o meu vocabulário oriental, estou pronta para ouvir!

3º Eu não sou digna do Oscar® de efeitos sonoros, por isso perdoem esta alma inocente que só queria expor suas idéias... )

Agora sim, vamos à labuta!!!!!

Capítulo 1 – O tempo passa... 

Os raios de sol começavam a atravessar o dojo. Numa das pilastras da varanda, uma mulher se recostava, enquanto observava outras duas pessoas. Kaoru olhava para os dois meninos com um meio sorriso. O primeiro, moreno de cabelos pretos espetados, aparentava uns 17 anos. Este lutava com o outro, magro, de baixa estatura, com uma cabeleira rebelde avermelhada e feições um tanto delicadas. Este tinha pouca idade, e por isso encontrava-se em desvantagem de força em relação ao mais velho. Kaoru olhava para Yahiko e Kenji, que lutavam no jardim do dojo, e pensava no quanto aqueles dois tinham crescido e no quanto Kenji cada vez mais parecia com o pai. Não fosse os profundos olhos azuis e ser um tanto temperamental como Kaoru, seria a cópia fiel de Kenshin. Além da aparência, Kenji era gentil e simpático como o pai, e muito astuto, apesar dos poucos 8 anos. Ao ver o filho, Kaoru começou a relembrar dos momentos que ela e Kenshin passaram juntos, todas as batalhas, todas as despedidas e chegadas, alegrias...um deles, em especial, invadiu a sua mente como um dos raios de sol

Flashback(Meus flashbacks são meio grandes....rs...)

Há poucos instantes haviam se casado. Kaoru sempre sonhara em ter uma festa pomposa de casamento, mas ao conhecer Kenshin abandonara a fantasia pelo desejo de apenas tê-lo ao seu lado. Se uniram numa cerimônia simples, apenas os amigos de sempre presenciaram a união do casalEstavam os dois agora no quarto do casal, sentados no furton e abraçados um ao outro.

Kenshin : Kaoru, sessha...--- não terminara a frase, Kaoru o interrompera 

Kaoru: Shhhhhh — sussurrara, virando-se de frente para ele e colocando seus dedos sobre os lábios de amado --- Kenshin, você não foi e nunca será "sessha". Não quero que você se refira mais desta forma à você mesmo --- disse, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava de leve a cicatriz no rosto do samurai.

Kenshin deu um meio sorriso e pôs sua mão sobre a de Kaoru, fechando os olhos, apenas para sentir o carinho daquela mulher. A mão dela sobre a marca visível do seu doloroso passado parecia apagar naquele instante todas as lembranças ruins que ele tivera. Tornou a abrir os olhos e encontrar os da companheira, azuis e cheios de paixão, fitando-o. Ficaram neste doce silêncio por alguns instantes, até que ele resolveu se pronunciar... Kenshin: Está feliz ? — disse quase num sussurro 

Kaoru: Sim...afinal, agora sou a senhora Himura — disse com enorme sorriso

Kenshin: Não sei se foi a melhor escolha que poderia ter feito, battousai não foi o melhor dos homens... --- disse com o semblante um pouco triste

Kaoru tirou a mão da cicatriz do samurai, e envolveu-lhe num abraço apertado, dizendo

Kaoru: Era a única escolha que eu poderia fazer

Kenshin: Oro??

Kaoru disse, baixinho: Eu não poderia ter escolhido outro, pois não há mais ninguém que eu deseja ter ao meu lado. Eu não me importo quem você foi, e sim quem você é agora. Eu sei que battousai sempre estará dentro de você, mas ele é o seu passado. Agora você é Kenshin Himura, um homem gentil e bondoso, incapaz de fazer o mal, meu esposo e...— deu uma pausa, com os olhos marejados — eu te amo— dizendo isso, derramou algumas silenciosas lágrimas.

Kenshin encheu-se de alegria e alívio e retribuiu o abraço, sussurrando em seu ouvido: Também te amo

Kaoru estremeceu. Ansiava por ouvir essas palavras daquele homem que tanto amava há tempos. Antes de se casarem, sabia que ele nutria por ela um sentimento recíproco, mas jamais havia ouvido tais palavras serem ditas pelos lábios do ruivo. E ditas assim, naquele instante de entrega mútua, fez com que Kaoru derramasse mais lágrimas.

Apesar de perceber que ela chorava, Kenshin nada disse. Soltou-se do abraço e delicadamente suas mãos tocaram o rosto de Kaoru, limpando algumas de suas lágrimas. E, segurando-lhe o rosto, Kenshin beijou sua mulher carinhosamente, tomando-a em seus braços. O beijo foi se aprofundando e ambos, aliviados da pressão de poucos instantes, começaram a acariciar um ao outro, num jogo de sedução e paixão. Logo se entregaram , um ao outro, numa mistura de lealdade, confiança e amor.

Fim do Flashback(pra nós, mas a Kaoru continua nele, ok?)

Kaoru ainda estava imersa em seus e não percebeu quando alguém se aproximava e parou ao seu lado.

Kenshin: Ele cresceu rápido- disse, referindo-se à Kenji.

Kaoru estremeceu, devido a surpresa de ser despertada de suas lembranças. Olhou para o lado e deu um meio sorriso ao constatar que era Kenshin que lhe falara à poucos instantes.

Kaoru: É verdade...parece que foi ontem que ainda era um bebê — respondeu, dando-lhe um sorriso

Kenshin sentou-se ao seu lado na varanda e enquanto abraçava-a, Kaoru recostou a cabeça no ombro dele, eu começou a acariciar levemente os cabelos da mulher. E assim ficaram, num doce silêncio, a observar os meninos.

Kenji era habilidoso. Apesar da pouca idade, o menino tinha uma ótima percepção e talento para a espada. Apesar de Yahiko ser bem mais forte que o menino, o pequeno aproveitou-se de um descuido do seu oponente e golpeou-o com a katana. O golpe fora fraco, afinal fora desferido por uma criança, mas suficiente para causar certo incômodo à Yahiko, já que acertara uma região sensível do abdômen do rapaz. Fingindo nada acontecer, Yahiko prosseguiu com a luta e aplicou um golpe em Kenji e ambos deram a luta por encerrada.

Com o término, o menino, ao avistar os pais, sai em disparada para a varanda, enquanto reclamava dos pequenos machucados causados pela luta.

Kenshin já ia se preparar para levantar, mas não deu tempo...

Kenji: PAIIII!!! – gritou o menino, enquanto se atirava no colo do pai, derrubando-o na varanda e causando riso geral.

Kenshin : Orooo???—disse Kenshin, rindo logo depois

Kenji: Viu como eu lutei, papai? Acho que fiquei mais forte e... —dizia o menino, enquanto levantava o braço fazendo muque(imaginei que coisa fofa o filho do Kenshin fazendo isso??? -).—Quero ficar forte como você!!—dizia ainda, com determinação na voz!

Yahiko: Há-há, ainda vai ter de treinar muito para ficar no meu nível --- dizia o rapaz, enquanto disfarçava a pequena dor causada pelo golpe de Kenji. Kaoru e Kenshin perceberam o gesto de Yahiko, mas nada disseram, pensando em como o rapaz era orgulhoso.

Kenshin: Em breve se tornará um grande espadachim! Mas para isso é preciso se alimentar bastante. Vamos para a cozinha, assim você me ajuda a preparar o tofu... ( eu acho que na história não tem cozinha...ah, mas gente, um fogãozinho à lenha não faz mal pra ninguém,né?)

Kenji: SIMMM!!—disse todo contente, enquanto se agarrava na garupa do pai, ambos dirigindo-se para a cozinha, seguidos de Yahiko, que não perdia a chance de provocar a Sra. Himura

Yahiko: Ah, graças a Kami...não é a Kaoru quem vai preparar o almoço – disse ele quase correndo para a cozinha, sem esperar pela reação de Kaoru.

Se Kaoru tivesse ouvido, com certeza já teria corrido atrás do jovem e dado um soco na cabeça do garoto. Porém, sua mente estava distante...mas não em lembranças felizes, como há poucos minutos...agora ela pensava em Kenshin e Kenji. Yahiko estava ensinando Kenji algumas técnicas do estilo Kamiya Kashin. Kaoru também ensinava ao filho, um tanto. Não que não quisesse, pois sentiria muito orgulho ao ensiná-lo, mas algo no seu interior a dizia que era errado. Mas devido as insistências do filho, resolveu ensiná-lo. O pequeno não sabia das histórias sobre Hitoriki Battousai, apenas conhecia as histórias sobre a luta de Kenshin com Shishio, e depois com Enishi.

Mas Kaoru conhecia...e ela temia por isso...não se importava no que Kenshin fora...mas sabia que battousai viveria para sempre com Kenshin, adormecido. Receava não só que Kenshin um dia voltasse a ser battousai, mas mais do que isso, que Kenji seguisse os passos do pai. Não queria que Kenji tivesse de lutar, como tantas vezes presenciou Kenshin fazer. O espadachim ainda trabalhava para o governo, mas neste tempo não tivera ainda se envolvido em nenhuma batalha muito séria. E nem poderia, devido à sua condição de saúde, assim como Megumi havia dito a Kaoru certa vez. Tinha medo de perder Kenshin, e, segundo ao que se passava, também Kenji.

Enquanto ainda pensava, Kenshin estranhara a falta de Kaoru na cozinha com os demais, e deixara os meninos por lá enquanto voltara a varanda para ver o que havia ocorrido. Percebeu o semblante preocupado da esposa, e abraçou-lhe, dizendo

Kenshin: Se está preocupada com Kenji...ele está bem, não deixarei que nada aconteça ao nosso filho...

Kaoru: eu sei, mas...--- disse uma Kaoru ainda surpresa por Kenshn saber o motivo de sua preocupação.

Kenshin: Shhhh --- dizendo isso, deu-lhe um rápido beijo.—Tudo vai ficar bem. E sempre protegerei vocês dois. Agora venha, vamos para o cozinha ver o que aqueles dois estão aprontando...—completou ele, sorrindo de um jeito doce(daquele que vcs conhecem!! )

Kaoru também sorriu em troca, mas na mente ainda o medo martelava.

Porém, ao chegar na cozinha, outro sentimento deu lugar ao medo: Raiva.

A cozinha estava de ponta a cabeça, enquanto os meninos lambuzados , Kenji um pouco mais, com pouco de farinha até no nariz(não sei se tofu leva farinha, mas no meu fic leva!rs). Kaoru olhou o estado do recinto, e a primeira reação que teve foi agarrar a vassoura. Para varrer? É ruim, hein...

Kaoru: YAHIKO!!!KENJI!! VENHAM AQUI A –G-O-R-A !—disse a mulher irritada, enquanto tentava correr atras dos dois, que saíram em disparada ao perceber as veiazinas saltando na testa de Kaoru.

Kenshin olhava para a cena e sorria. Pensava em como a via estava em "paz", no quanto era feliz vivendo naquele dojo, com a sua família. Tudo era tão perfeito..."perfeito até demais", pensou ele. --- Ah, que nada --- disse baixinho, com um sorriso, enquanto procurava uma outra vassoura para ajudar a limpar a bagunça na cozinha.

CONTINUA............

Tá horrível? Tá bom? Tá 0,01? Me deixem reviewwwwws!!! Sugestões, críticas, xingamentos (pera aí...aí também não!!)elogios(hauahah, ai meu ego sobe!rs....sacanagem).Escrevam qualquer coisa....bjuuuus a todos e obrigada por lerem minha fic!!!

Ah!!!É verdade que Kenshin vai voltar a ser exibido no Cartoon Network?Espero que sim, bjus à todos


End file.
